


stockholm syndrome

by christienneamber



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Rhett & Link - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, i honestly don't know, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun/feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.</p><p>or</p><p>link takes someone away. rhett falls in love with his captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the exchange (chapter one)

_**JULY 27, 2000** _

 

"No, no, no _Rhett_ , it's fine! I've found a way to pay the house! It's fine now, I'm on my way, I'm still handling things here, okay?" Cole said, making his tone as cheery as possible.

"How'd you get money? W-what? H-how?" Rhett, his younger brother asked, stuttering from the other line. Rhett's face was flushed and sweaty. Troubled was just an understatement, he was far more worse than troubled, he was experiencing great fear for what his older brother is doing.

"Just _trust_ me Rhett, okay?" Cole said, trying to be as calm as possible, we wouldn't want his younger brother to worry about him. All Cole wanted was this to be over.

"Okay big brother, _I do._ " Rhett's voice was full of anxiety and nervousness, Cole could just feel it. I sighed and shrugged this feeling off, and went back inside of the room.

"Are you done?" The man in a nice white suit asked, voice full of demand and dominance,  as Cole reentered the room. He was sipping on a wine glass, and was looking through his expensive-looking desktop, making Cole anxious again. His hair was partly slicked back. His eyes were a pair of mesmerizing cornflower blue being slightly blocked by a pair of ombré glasses nearly drooping down his perfect nose.

"Yes sir," He stammered.

"Good," He emptied the wine glass and placed it gently on his glass tabletop, pushing back  up his glasses, "Here is the money," A man suddenly emerges from a door he didn't notice before, and gives him a black, bowling bag. It was very heavy, and smelt like a fresh batch of paper, printed. The man forces the bag in Cole's hands, and making Cole intimidated as ever. As if _Mr. Lamont_ wasn't intimidating enough.

"All two million dollars of it." Mr. Lamont rose up from his seat, and plodded towards Cole.

"I'm giving you a year, McLaughlin, a year," he says, a smirk in his face. "If you fail to settle your debts, you would not like the outcome of it." Lamont's tone was flamboyant, his boyish grin could charm anyone, and they could fall down in a spiral of hypnosis, and literally let you do whatever he wants.

"Y-yes sir," Cole said again, this time stuttering.

"It was nice doing business with you," He smiles again, _dang I swear that creepy smile will forever haunt me,_ Cole thought.

"Yes, I-I agree," _I am in so much **fucking** trouble._

"Until further transactions then, McLaughlin," Lamont goes back to his big throne-y seat, crossing his legs, "You may now leave."

Cole wanted to run. Run away from the hell he was getting himself into. But even if he did, Lamont's people would find him easily, they're everywhere. Cole was so scared of what the future may come for him and his family, and honestly, he really wants to back out in this thing. He steps out of the room, into the hallway. It was pretty, painting filled every wall. Vases and statues were seen everywhere. The lights were dimly lit, it looked cozy. It was nothing like the way things were being settled in the company. Cole takes the golden-plated elevator, and pressed ground floor. As the elevator dinged, he walked out of the big company. The girl in the lobby gave him a sympathetic smile of some sort, remembering the tiny conversation he had with her.

_"Are you sure about that mister?" The brunette asked him as he was writing a form she had just given her._

_"Sure about what? This? Yeah." His reply was short, the brunette just sighs, and accepts the form after Cole signs it up._

_"His floor is on the 36th floor," She says, "Yes Mr. **Lamont** , I'll let him up now." She replies to the microphone connected to her headset. She puts a hand in the microphone, covering it. _

_" **Good luck**." She says with a smile, and Cole starts to walk towards the elevator._

He sighs, _all of those are in the past now_ , he thinks. He pushes the grand front door open, and walks away from the building. He clutches the bag close to himself, not wanting to get it stolen. He breathes hard, the frozen, cold temperature makes his breath visible, it doesn't bother him though, what bothers him most is that he's in a business with the largest, scariest companies of all here in the whole United States, **_Lamont &LHM Co._** He walks his way through the busy streets of New York, a big pang of guilt consuming him bit by bit. Cole stops at a certain point of the street and waves his hands. He hails a taxi cab, and thank god there was one who stopped for him. He tells the driver his address, and the driver starts to drive. Time felt it stood still, as the two waited for the daily traffic to come to an end. The driver tries to talk to Cole, but he just replies with short, uninterested statements. The driver then stops at his attempts of small talks, and just continues to drive in silence. Cole looks out of the car window, seeing all the pretty lights from buildings deteriorate. Cole then looks at his phone, 8:39 pm, it said. He also looked through the notifications the were

_New Message from Rhett_

**bro? call back please, mom's getting worried.**

_2 Missed Calls from Mom_

_New Messages from Mom_

**Where are you Cole!! I'm wortied!! Comw bavk home!!**

He sighs, clicking his phone off. We'll survive, somehow. _Just survive somehow._


	2. the payment. (chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls read the note at the end later on!!!! i have some explainin to do!!!

Cole suddenly wakes up when he feels the automobile halt for the last time.

"How much?" Cole asked, rubbing his eyes, digging his pockets for his wallet.

"Only twenty dollars," The driver said, looking at Cole through the rear-view mirror. Cole hurriedly took his last dollar bill from his wallet, and gave it to the man.

"Keep the change." He added before opening the car door, and leaving the car on the road. 

He started walking again, looking at how peaceful the street was. The streetlights were dimly lit, casting tiny shadows when dust and tiny insects fly through them. Only a few cars were passing by the street.  This part of the neighborhood was the slightly less aggressive, less noisy part of NY. It was definitely wonderful living here. Cole smiled slightly, remembering memories he and his brother made wen they were younger. They were all from North Carolina, but moved when Cole was ten. So fairly enough, he and Rhett still had some tiny childhood memories created from the past years. He really did wish it didn't end up like this. It was hard being 28. People think, by this age, you should have a baby or two now. Have your own house, a car and a proper job. But, that didn't really end up well for Cole. 

"Hey McLaughlin! _Your payment's overdue!_ For four _fucking_ months!" Their landlord shouting, peace dissolving from his mind. Was their landlord really staying up to get their overdue rent? Well he probably should be, this is the tenth time he asked for the landlord's patience, that they'll pay. _I think it's only right,_ Cole thought,  _I mean, who would be happy if someone doesn't pay you in over four months? Good thing John was good enough to wait, but it seems now, he's in a hurry to get it_. Once the John was just in front of Cole, they started a conversation again.

"Where's the fucking money?" John spat.

"Here," Cole rummaged through the bowling bag, and took out the desired money that was wrapped up in paper. He now only had less than two million dollars left.

"Where'd you get this huh?" The landlord slightly punched Cole's shoulder, when he sees Cole is actually handing him money. "You stole this didn't you? Are there more in the bag? Tell me cousin!" 

"I-I didn't," Cole stuttered again, "I borrowed it! I borrowed it!"

"I don't believe you," He said, taking the bag off from Cole's hands. He zipped it open and saw the couple of dollars left.

"You fucking stole this!" He laughed, "Wait 'til the po-po hears about-"

"No seriously John! I borrowed it! I fucking borrowed it from Lamont." John's laugh was hysterical, but then immediately stops when he sees Cole handing him a business card. Cole snatches back the bag from John.

"You really did, tough guy," He snickered, "Damn, all for a fucking house?!"

"Yes- look, um. It's just- Please don't tell Rhett or mom becau-"

"You're in deep shit man. Good fucking luck, you're gonna need it cousin. And don't worry, I won't. I don't wanna be in your shit Cole." His cousin slash landlord tells him, and goes back to his own house. A lot of people know who Lamont is, even though they don't know what his real name is, he's still a pretty damn famous guy. He known for a lot of things. Firstly the top-of-the-line businessman; a golfer; a musician of some sort and lastly, for being the one who's known for sleeping around, and killing the women he sleeps with. Well, the last one was probably only a rumor, but, there was one person who sued Lamont for killing someone. Lamont won the case, and was never brought back up from media and those other stuff.

"He's right." Cole talks to no one, and continues to walk towards his house.

He sighed again, and opened the fence gate of their front lawn. He continued walking towards their front porch and he hears a tiny sound of some telenovela on their inexpensive television. He knocked thrice, then he hears a pair of feet shuffling towards the front door. It was Rhett. His hair was everywhere; he had glasses on; behind those glasses were blue irises in a sea of complete red-ness. 

"Rhett!" Cole whisper-shouted, "Why didn'tya go to sleep?"

"It's early! It's only nine man!" Rhett argued.

"You work man, like, more than the normal working hours. Seriously, go to sleep."

"I will, just-just go talk to ma," Rhett said, rubbing his eyes and goes inside of the living room. Cole steps in, and leaves his sneakers on the row of shoes Rhett arranged for them. 

Cole hurriedly goes to the basement, and hides the bag somewhere his mom and Rhett wouldn't see it. He sighed, this was gonna be a hard year.

He goes upstairs, towards their kitchen, and gets himself a glass of water.

_What am I gonna do with the rest of it?_

_How safe is that bag?_

_Will mom and Rhett know?_

_Am I really fucked right now?_

_How will I ever repay Lamont?_

He puts the glass on the sink, and goes out of the kitchen, closing the lights. He continues to march towards his room. He closes the door as he gets inside. He strips off from his clothes and changes into his nighttime clothing. He lays down on his bed, thoughts swimming about the money, and eventually falls asleep.

~

"Cole, dear? Wake up, breakfast's ready." The small voice filled the silent room, waking Cole up. He rubs his eyes open, and stretches.

"Okay, I'll be down mom."

He stands up and leaves his messy bed, thinking he'll make it up later. He hurries to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. He washes his face, and brushes his teeth before appearing in the kitchen. He wipes his dripping face with his t-shirt, and continues to the kitchen, which he was greeted with Rhett and his mom already eating. Rhett was eating some cereal, while his mom was eating oatmeal. Rhett was already dressed for work, which was his casuals, his mom in her night gown.

"Mornin' son," Diane stops eating to greet his eldest, "Where were you last night?" Her voice had a slight tone of anger.

"I was looking for a job," He lied, grabbing himself a bowl and spoon.

Diane sighed, "Did you find one?" 

"No," He couldn't risk lying again. Cole takes out the box of milk from the fridge and sits down on an empty chair, next to his family.

"Anything else you did last night?" Rhett spoke up.

"I payed our debts." He said ever casually, pouring cereal and milk in his bowl.

"What?" Rhett and Diane spoke in unison.

"Ah, um, I only payed the first one thousand dollars ma," _Oh fuck, I didn't think this through, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Cole thought.

"How did you get the money?!" Diane nearly shouted, "Please for the loving sake of God, you didn't steal it didn't you?" Why was people saying I stole it? Dang.

"No, no, no mom! Remember when you told me I was getting "secretive"? I was actually staying and working up for this! Only a few more dollars mom, then we'll be okay, we'll have the house again." He explained, eating his cereal while guilt was eating him up.

"I trust you son, I hope what you're saying is true Cole." She says, and stands up, putting her empty bowl on the kitchen sink. Rhett imitates Diane, not saying a word.

Cole was left alone in the kitchen. His anxiety was killing him.

Rhett walked alone, questions filling up his brain. What was his brother doing? Was it safe? Was _he_ safe?

He arrives at the small music store, that pays him about nine dollars an hour. It isn't much, but it helps them to at least eat.

"Morning Rhett," His manager, Ben, greeted him.

"Morning Ben," He replied. He goes over the counter, and starts his day.

"I'll be out for the whole day, okay? Also, Lizzie isn't working today, she's got the flu. Will you be alright? I'll raise you up a bit though, don't worry." Ben explains.

"Yeah sure, it's fine," 

"Thank you Rhett! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ben says, giving Rhett the keys to the store.

Rhett opened the music player, and played some of his favorite songs. It helps to get him alive during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang, i didn't know how to make this chapter man. it's troubling me(i haven't written a fic in years man) SORRY IF THIS WAS $HITTY BY THE WAAAAAAY!!!(THE RHINKY $HIT WILL APPEAR IN ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING)  
> anyways, i'mma explain some stuff for y'all  
> 1\. rhett has a job, but it isn't really enough to pay the house  
> 2\. the landlord is one of their family members, hence they had been living there for almost four months without paying. (but john is a selfish fricktard who wants money, his wife on the other hand was compassionate enough to let the mclaughlins stay)  
> 3\. cole is in some deep $hit man  
> 4\. i can't fricking write(not really related to the story, but i jusy wanted y'all to know)


	3. the meeting

Thoughts were swimming in Diane's head, like how did Cole pay for the house? How did he get money? Obviously, Cole was lying.

She walked outside of her home, going towards her front yard. She needed time to cool off. She gets out her rusty watering can and fills it up. She then takes the full watering can, and starts to pour water in her slightly small, but beautiful garden. She repeats the process, filling the watering can with water, and pours them on the gorgeous flowers she had planted a season ago. She stops for a bit, resting, and sees someone very familiar come up in her front yard, behind that short, white picket fence.

"Hi Diane, heard that Cole paid up the house?" Marsha speaks up.

"Yeah he did," Diane replies, continuing to water her garden.

"Amazing, guess you'll never hear my husband's nagging ever again," She smiles. Diane gives out a fake smile, feeling uncomfortable as ever.

"So anyways, I'm cooking lasagna today, care to join me?" Marsha asks Diane, to which Diane replied, "Oh yeah, sure dear."

Diane finishes watering her garden, putting the watering can back to its place. She wipes her wet hands with her pants, going towards Marsha. Diane opens the small fence gate, and goes with Marsha the whole day.

Rhett just had his eleventh customer, a girl with a Fall Out Boy band shirt. She bought some of the said band's CD's.

"They're just so amazing! Don't you think?" She rambles and she hurries to find some money in her wallet.

"Yeah, I've heard some of their songs," Rhett had just processed out the last album as the girl was fangirling, "I think they're okay." Rhett puts all the albums in a small plastic bag, with their company logo.

The girl smiles, "I know right?! Anyways, thank you!" She takes the bag away from Rhett, and says "Thanks" once again. 

Rhett hears the front door trinkle again, a faint reminder that there was someone who just bought something from them. He glances at the wall clock, 2:34 it said.

"Huh, today's gettin' fast. Half an hour before three already?" He questions nobody but himself. Rhett had thought a few hours ago, that today would be a very busy day. No Ben, no Lizzie, he really thought he'd be crammed with the amount of customers today would have.

"Guess I was wrong," He spoke out loud.

It would take minutes before another customer would arrive, he thinks. So he gets up and pulls out his guitar from under his desk.

Rhett starts to strum a familiar tune, then sings as he gets into it.

" _When the sun goes down, on my side of town, that lonesome feeling, comes to my door, the whole world turns blue,_ " Rhett's accent starts to thicken, his voice beautifully matching his strumming. He continues to sing, not knowing that there was already a customer who walked in.

" _No telling how many tears, I've sat here and cried,_ " Rhett sings.

" _Or how many lies, that I've lied,_ " Someone sung in unison with Rhett, which made Rhett jump in scaredness.

"You have a pretty voice," The unknown man says as Rhett stops strumming and singing. Rhett looks up to the man, and sees how gorgeous the man was. He has an astonishing, dark, cropped hair that accents his eyes beautifully. He has slight stubble, and his eyes are being covered by his ombre glasses. The man's jaw is defined, his Adam's apple is quite big. He has tan skin with biceps that covered his black t-shirt nicely. All in all, he is so beautiful, Rhett thinks.

"I... Um... Thank you," Rhett could feel the awkward-ness all around him, "What could I get for you sir?" Rhett asks as he puts back his guitar down.

"It's Link,"

" _What?_ "

"Link, Link's my name, nickname actually. Anyways, I'm looking for " _The Essential Brooks & Dunn_", I've lost it and I honestly love their songs. Do you guys have it?" Rhett's mind couldn't take all these information in. A hot guy who likes Brooks and Dunn? Well he be damned.

"Um..?" Link asks Rhett as he realizes Rhett had zoned-out.

"Oh, um yeah, we do have them," Rhett blushes madly. _Why am I blushing like a fucking fifteen year old girl?_ He thinks as he leads the way to the shelves with albums that start with E.

Rhett squats down when they reach the shelves. He starts to dig in to the collection of album until, voila, there it was.

"Here you go," He hands Link the album, still down on the floor.

"Thanks, uhh...?" Link gives Rhett his free hand, and helps Rhett to get up.

"Rhett, my name's Rhett." Rhett replies with a smile, rubbing away the small amount of dust that had compiled in his hands. Rhett continued to stare at Link again, still at awe at how beautifully sculpted this human being was.

"Sooo, I'll pay for this?" Link says out loud when he feels it has been a long time since Rhett was examining his features.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah. Gosh I kinda zoned-out again, sorry, sorry." Rhett blushes once more. _Well that was very embarrassing McLaughlin, very embarrassing,_ he thinks once more as they go and walk their way up to the cashier.

Rhett rings up the album and tells Link, "It will be twelve dollars, sir." 

"Link."

"Oh, yeah sorry. Um, it'll be twelve dollars, Link." Link smiles at how obedient Rhett was, and gets out his wallet. He gets a crisp, new, one hundred dollar bill and gives it to Rhett. Rhett accepts the paper bill and gets out Link's change. Before Rhett could even hand it to him, Link had already said, "Keep the change, you had been cute all this time."

"Uh, we don't take tips, Link, this isn't a restaurant, you know."

"Feisty. Still, take the money, don't need it anyways."

"And you call _me_ feisty." Rhett puts the album into a small, brown paper bag and gives it to Link.

"Sorry for the awkward meeting, hope you'll buy here more often." Rhett apologized for the last time.

"'S cool, I'll see you around then," Link smiles brightly, his pearly whites out and about.

Link leaves, and the sound of the bell attached to the door proves it.

"Why am I like this? That was so embarrassing." Rhett talks to himself. "Why do I always feel like this?" He brings out his guitar, starts strumming and sings.

"Once I thought that love was something I could never do, never knew that I could feel this much,"

He loves it so much when he's alone with his guitar. He releases such emotion no one ever wouldn't thought that existed in his being. He continues to sing, low this time. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself again at the next customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's very short i know  
> i dIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!  
> also, thanks to @remembertherandler for giving me notes about my writing and stuff!! I love her so much!! (*coughcough* go read her new story called "Two Fronts" I frickin love it so muCH ITS A BEAUTY*coughcough*)  
> i love all of y'all :)))


End file.
